This invention relates to cylinder devices enclosing pressurized fluid therein such as hydraulic shock absorbers, gas springs or the like.
It is known to provide a removable closure member on the cylinder device of the aforementioned type so as to make possible access to the interior of the cylinder device for maintenance or repair and to effect assembling or disassembling operation easily. However, in removing the closure member from the cylinder device the closure member has sometimes been blown-off the cylinder device by pressurized fluid in the device at the moment when engagement between the closure member and the cylinder device is released, which is very dangerous.